The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Polygonatum plant, botanically known as Polygonatum odoratum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Angel Wing’.
The new Polygonatum plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Polygonatum odoratum ‘Variegated’, not patented. The new Polygonatum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within a population of plants of ‘Variegated’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in North Reading, Massachusetts in 1990.
Asexual reproduction of the new Polygonatum plant by divisions in a controlled environment in North Reading, Massachusetts since 1995 has shown that the unique features of this new Polygonatum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.